Let me protect you
by Seikina25
Summary: Francis is abused by his boyfriend. It is up to Arthur or Antonio to help the Frenchman recover. Will Francis be able to finally see through what his two best friends are feeling for him? Will he ready to love again? RP with Literatekindofgirl from wattpad. HUMAN AU, mentions of Rape, abuse, and many others. Read at your risk. Enjoy everyone Picture credits to the maker


_**Hello! This is a new story...again ^^" I am so sorry. I haven't posted much. I was busy. So, uhh... this is a rp with Literatekindofgirl from Wattpad. She and I rped this. So...enjoy and tell me what you guys think ^^ This is a UK x France ^^**_

Francis was sick of it! The abuse the torture. This person wasn't going to change. They weren't the same person Francis fell in love with. And the blood that dripped front he bruise under his eyes proved it very well. He had ran away and was at the park where his significant other wouldn't dare go. The pond. His favorite place. His former significant other hated it because they were scared they'd get wet. Francis held the phone tightly in his hands. He sent a text to Arthur and Antonio, his best friends. He sent out "Something happened with... Them... You were right, I'm an idiot," he sent that exactly to both of them because they both knew this would happen. They both warned Francis that this person didn't love him and wasn't safe to be around. He sniffles as he started to sob.

Arthur was doing his work inside his study when he heard his phone beeped. He quickly unlocked and opened the message he found came from Francis. A frown settled on his face. "Tell me what happened when I get there. Don't you dare tell Antonio nor hold back any information from me, frog," he texted. He got his coat, as well as his house and car keys before leaving the house. He drove until he saw the familiar street where Francis is living. He got out, grabbed his keys and locked the car, proceeding to knock on the door.

Francis got replies from both of them relatively saying the Same thing. He was screwed now. He sighed softly and curled up looking at the water. He should probably tell them where he is. Since... Arthur replied first he should just tell Arthur right? He held his phone tightly in his hand waiting a good 5 minutes before texting Arthur "I am at the pond of my favorite park."

Antonio got to the house around the same time Arthur knocked. He got out of the car and ran towards it. "Arthur?! Que? What the hell are you doing here?" He said crossing his arms over his chest.

When the door was opened Francis's former significant other was there. "What the fuck are you two doing over here? Francis isn't here now get off my property!"

Arthur felt his phone vibrate. When he saw a message was from Francis, he immediately opened it. It revealed that where Francis was currently. Without a second thought, he enters his car and set his mind to the location. What in the world did that rude, insufferable jerk did to the frog?! He will know soon enough…

Both saw him dart to his car and go and Antonio got a hunch and decided to follow him.

Francis set his phone down staying curled up. The bruise under his eye was only one of this marks on his face and body. He just wanted the person in the past back... But he had to suffer from his naivety. The cut lip, black left eye and the bleeding bruise under his right eye. He looked at his face through his camera and quickly moved his phone from his face, "Oh dieu..."

Arthur cursed. What had that bastard done to Francis that the man had to go to his favorite park? He only does this when he is clearly upset with something. He looks out to the rear view mirror to see that Antonio is following him. He has to be the one to reach the French, not the Spaniard. He turns to the left. He knows that Antonio doesn't know anything about the pond, and so, he will take advantage the fact he knew the place better than he. He continues to drive in circles to confuse Antonio before he sped to the pond's direction, glad with his result and plan that worked.

Antonio tried to follow but the traffic lights and other cars kept him from getting close. Then he lost him and he sighed. He then decided to text and call France until he answered.

Francis kept getting texts and calls from Antonio and also some from his, now ex, so he dropped his phone in the pond. He stayed curled up at the edge looking into the water. He wanted to punch his reflection but knew it was just water. And it wouldn't do him good. His hair was covering the sides of his face as he looked into the water. His battered face stared back at him as he cried. Drips of his tears fell into the water causing ripples. His face distorted until the water calmed, before other tears followed.

Arthur parked at the side of the park that he knew all too well. He runs to the direction of the pond. What the heck happened. Did the bastard hurt him physically? Mentally? He will know the answers to his questions once he talks to the French.

He runs to the direction of the pond. There he saw Francis. Since his back is facing the brit, he couldn't see his face. When he is nearer, he placed a hand on his shoulder. "What happened?" Arthur asks, voice in a whisper, tone worried and stance comforting.

Francis heard running and thought it was his ex. He flinched when he felt his shoulder touched. He heard the voice and turned slightly so his face was still covered by hair but so he could see if it really was Arthur. He started to sniffle again. "Arthur..." He wiper his nose and moved his hair facing Arthur completely showing his beat up face.

When Arthur saw his face, all he he knows is anger. Now that he saw what the bastard did to Francis, he is beyond raging mad. He calmed himself down. He need to so that he wouldn't add any more to the Frenchman's worries. He breathes in with his nose and exhales with his mouth. He placed a hand on Francis' head and smiled. He ruffles his hair a little before he engulfed him in a hug.

"I won't demand what had happened. For now, rest assured that I will be here when you need me." He gave comforting circles to the other's back.

When his face was revealed and arthur reacted like that it made him worry that arthur would do something he shouldn't. But he calmed down and that helped Francis calm down as well. The hug also helped. He clinged on to Arthur tightly as he started cry again. "I-im so sorry! You are right! They wouldn't change. They won't change ever. There.. There have also been times they have hit me and I haven't told you... Which... Makes me feel even more stupid. I should have broken up with him sooner." He cries out on Arthur's shoulder. His cheek hurting with the tears falling over it. "I'm such an idiot... Just like he said." He sniffles.

Arthur frowns, not that Francis can see it from the hug they are sharing. He pats the other's back, as comforting as he could.

"There is nothing to apologize for...in fact, it is supposed to be I, who needs to apologize." His voice trailed off. He pulled away from the hug and wiped those tears away. He cupped both cheeks to make sure that he can see Francis' blue eyes. "And even if I call you an idiot...you aren't. Don't think that way. It's never too late, you get me? This is not the bloody frog I knew." He gave a half hearted smile, to befit the moment. "Don't cry, I told you didn't I? I will be here when you need me. It does not matter whenever or wherever, as long as you need me, call. But for now, I won't leave, no matter what you say for me to begone."

He sniffles "Do... Do you want to know what happened in that house?" He sniffles softly. He could remember it play by play, from when he walked into the house go when he ran away. He remembered it all like a 10 piece puzzle. "I... I can tell you, I-I trust you" he said still nervous. As if his ex would pop out of a push somewhere and attack him again.

Arthur nods his head. "You can tell me but, I think we should get you something, hmm? I'll treat you some coffee, then say what you are comfortable on telling me. If, you are more comfortable in that setup, we can do that."

Normally, he won't suggest anything. When he saw the fear in those eyes, however, he knew that he has to. He loves the frog, even if he won't admit it aloud. He accepted Francis decision through everything, even if it had hurt him. What can he do? Although that was the case, he will always be there, supporting in the sidelines if he won't be accepted to stand alongside the Frenchman.

Francis slowly broke the hug smiling and nodded his head sniffling "But... C-can we have the coffee a-at your place, or in your car. Just. Some place where I know /he/ can't get or find me." He said as there was still immense fear in his eyes as he looked at the other with a forced smile. "I-I want to feel safe. And I do with you"

Arthur nods his head. He can perfectly understand the dilemma that is going through the Frenchman's head. "Alright. Let's go..." he helped him stand, even if he knows he can do that without help. He does it anyway. Why? To let Francis know that he can lean on to him whenever he needs to. He smiles at him and let him to his awaiting car. He opened the door for him and once the other is in, he goes to the driver's side.


End file.
